A continuation of SAMs wisdom teeth story
by Baseballgirl101
Summary: More wisdom teeth trouble for sam
1. More drama with teeth

**_A/N Sam and Carly will do Icarly in this chapter of my wisdom tooth story. Thanks for reading baseball girl 101_**

 **Carly POV**

 **Spencer I'm going over to Freddie's I say. I have to go to Freddie's to do Icarly because sam is still on bed rest until she sees the doctor. This is our first episode since sams surgery as she requested that we do Icarly tonight. I knock and Freddie opens the door. Come on she's in my room the tripod is all set up says Freddie . I walk into Freddie's room and gently sit on the bed by sam. Freddie starts the camera and me and sam say hey viewers it's sam Freddie and Carly . You see sam is laying in a bed right and we are in a different location. Well sam says I'm on bed rest because I had my wisdom teeth out and I'm in Freddie's room. But we can still do Icarly that's what matters to us. So for our firstment we decided to do something that goes along with what sam had done. Thus viewers is called the cowboy and the idiot farm girl who thought a counselor removed the Cowboys wisdom teeth cleaned his teeth and x rated and searched for cavities. It's called that because that's all that was done to sam. Hi cowboy I heard a counselor removed your wisdom teeth bones x rated scraped for plaque and gave you anesthesia and brushed your teeth is that true said the idiot farm girl . No a counselor us a person you talk to when you are mad said the cowboy it was a surgeon who did all the stuff you talked about then the girls say the end . Next Carly says I'm gonna close my eyes and think of a word and sam has to guess what word the category is small insects. Sams awesome bestie guessed ant she's correct. Ok now that's all year time we have cause sam is tired see u next time on Icarly bye the girls say.**

 **Sam POV Carly I'm gonna rest rest can I come over when I feel better? I ask sure as soon as your off bed rest and feeling better we will go to glitter gloss ok? Okay I say thanks Carly. Your welcome she says I'll be right across the hall at my apartment if you need anything feel free to text ok? Okay I say thanks bestfriend. Your welcome she says. Carly leaves and Freddie goes to get a few q tips and hydrogen peroxide he has to clean my stitch area. Freddie says uhoh looks infected I'm gonna go call hannah. Freddie gets the phone and dials the number hannah gave him as its 9 am on Friday a girl kaylie answers and Freddie says hi kaylie is doctor Hannah Georgia available please. Kaylie says yeah just a minute please. Hannah answers and says oral surgery this is Hannah how may I assist you today. Freddie says hi Hannah this is Freddie I brought sam in for wisdom teeth and some other work a week ago. Her scar looks infected or it looks like a bone could be growing back or something . Hannah says has she eaten anything today? I say no Hannah says sometimes other wisdoms try to grow in she wants to do emergency surgery Hannah sad could you bring her to Seattle mercy now ? Sure thing I say.**


	2. What's wrong

A/ N sam is seeing doctor Hannah now for a checkup then surgery

SAM POV

Hey Hannah what's up A/N sam and the doctor are on a first name basis. Hey sam says Hannah I hear you may have an infection or some more problems or some teeth we missed or something. If I find any of those things it's back to surgery we go. Okay says sam. Let's have a look says the doctor ah I see. It's all of those things I mentioned . Can I ask you a few simple questions? What have you been doing / eating since a week ago? I did Icarly and I ate a ton of like warm soups. . Etc Popsicles everything on the ok list. Sleeping. Idk what happened to me but I have been really responsible. I've cleaned my scars. Wow says Hannah. Ok I have some bad news . We may have to do more surgeries in the future today we do . I'll give you a few minutes with Freddie then I'll have you dress then I'll have Janice Elizabeth Daniel and Kenny the anesthesia team come in and do the sleep medicine. Hannah leaves and sends Freddie in to say hi and bye and he'll see me after surgery . He tells me he loves me and it will be ok. Then he leaves and the anesthesia team come in. Kenny asks what flavor I want and I say root beer please. While they get it ready I go get my clothes on for surgery I come back and they put me to sleep . I start to drift off and Kenny wheels me to the operating room with the others following behind him. Doctor Hannah is there with her team .

to be continued


	3. Operating again

Sam pov

im in the operating room. Hannah said she'll give me novacaine even though I'm sleeping so I won't feel what they are doing. Hannah instructs Tim and Greg and Lillie. Hannah introduced Tim as Tim McFarland Lillie as Lillie Grayson and Greg as Greg Paulson . Ok Sam hannah says you know the drill don't talk just nod or shake if we ask you a question okay? I nodded oh and be sure to breathe through your nose in and out please. Ok Hannah says Tim Greg and Lillie go get masks and gloves please. Hannah puts hers on. Tim Greg and Lillie come back into the room. Hannah says Tim will you shine the dental light to the middle of SAMs mouth please. Tim shines the light as instructed. Okay Sam open wide please. Hannah inserts the appliance that will keep SAMs mouth opened so they can work in there. Hannah says okay Tim to the left with the light please. Tim moves the light to the left as he was instructed to do. Okay to the right please Tim. Tim moves the light to the right if SAMs mouth. Thanks Tim Hannah says. Lillie will you hand me the novacaine needle please. Sure thing boss says Lillie as she hands Hannah the needle. Hannah does novacaine on both cheeks and all gums. Okay Greg scalpel please says Hannah . Lillie would you turn the right on again please instructs Hannah as she gets her stool that's on wheels and sits above SAMs head to work on top teeth first. Hannah sees Sam has a little bit of a bone next to her gums. It's not from food though Hannah can tell it's literally in her gum. Hannah can tell there's some major oral issues that need to be evaluated durring this surgery and this isn't SAMs last rodeo with surgeries. Tim can you grab hydrogen peroxide please? Hannah asks. Sure on it boss Tim says thanks Hannah can you go sterilize my tools good with soap and water and rinse and dry them good please and thanks sure and your Welcome says Lillie . Lillie returns with Hannah's tools and Tim with the hydrogen peroxide. Ok Lillie pliers please instructs Hannah . Lillie hands Hannah the pliers Hannah removes the bone behind the gum. Looking at the gums all of them have one. Hannah removes all bones behind gums. Then Hannah looks to see what Freddie saw. Freddie was right the spot from the last operation was infected. Hannah says lillie can you go get some q tips for me please. Lillie says I sure will. Lillie says here's the q tips Hannah . Hannah says thanks Lillie niw can you dip one in hydrogen peroxide and hand it to me please. Lillie says what do you want me to do now Hannah ? Let me clean up the infection on both sides then we'll pull the other wisdoms that need to be pulled and see what else needs to be done says Hannah. Okay says Lillie. Hannah cleans the infected area then the real operation starts. Greg Hannah says scalpel please. Greg hands the scalpel to Hannah Hannah thanks him. Hannah sees there's another wisdom tooth growing in somehow . But she doesn't know how. She removes the bone and tooth . Lillie can you follow me around in SAMs mouth and stitch the areas I pull the teeth from please. Sure no problems Hannah boss says Lillie . Thanks says Hannah to Lillie . I think I found why it's infected says Hannah after 2 hours. It's something called hydromalic drainage. It's not the kind of drainage that's contagious. It gets into operation areas all the time if they have stitches. There could be other things wrong too.

I agree said Tim I used to get that hydro drainage all the time cause I had so many different operations. When people have operations they are prone to lots of things. I'll go prescribe a med for Sam it's one I used to take it got rid of the infection really quickly. I have faith she will be okay we did a good surgery on her. I know said Hannah I have faith too that she'll be fine. Like I said this isn't her last rodeo with surgery .ok Tim light to the left Hannah says . Whew all is solved for now

the end

More chapters to come

baseball girl 101


	4. Crazy pain

More of SAMs wisdom teeth experience .

sam POV

oh my gosh it hurts it hurts it hurts so bad. I had tons of work done in my mouth I can't stand the pain it's crazy. I'm calling out for Freddie as I'm staying at his place. I tell him how bad it hurts as I've already had oral surgery twice. Freddie says let me get some q tips and hydrogen and I'll help you clean the area a bit let's see if that can bring the pain down . Ok I say thanks Freddie. No problem sam he says hang on let me go and get the stuff to clean it. See this is why Freddie is awesome. He knows how to help me .

he goes and grabs the peroxide and comes back with it and we get q tips in the bathroom. We clean the area really well. He really knows what he's doing part if the reason is his mom is a nurse. Freddie gentle rubs the q tip around the right side of my mouth on the bottom teeth . Then he gets a new q tip to do the top right. Then he gets a new q tip to do top left. New q tip again to do bottom right. I say thanks Freddie that helped a tiny bit. He smiles and says your welcome. He says give it time to work then we'll have you take the prescription Hannah gave you. I say okay and I tell Freddie I'm going to call Pam and get things sorted out with her. Freddie says ok I'm gonna go get groceries that are on your diet list that Hannah gave me. And I'm gonna stop at groovie smoothie u want a banana blitz? Sam says yes please I'd love one. bye I say call me if you need anything. Ok bye I'm gonna call Pam now sam says. Ok babe Freddie leaves. Sam holds down the Siri button and Siri says what can I help you with sam says call Pam Puckett. Siri says calling Pam Puckett . 3 rings and Pam picks up hey sam she says. Hi mother sam says how are you ? Oh I'm doing well Pam says. Look sam there's a reason I didn't want you to recover here. Why sam asks? I'm trying to sell the house so I can move to be closer to Mel. I know you don't want to go so Spencer is going to let you move in . Mom I ask is there a reason you don't want to live here anymore in Seattle I mean. Yes Pam says there is actually the cops are after me for a Robery case and you did the wisdom tooth surgery without my consent . Oh mom lets not play the sam is bad card once again please I called to fix things. Too bad says Pam . You were always the bad one and Mel was the great little Barbie . I gotta go I say bye and hang up and call Freddie . Freddie I say my talk with my mom made me sad can you come home please I need you. Sure babe he says I'll be right there. I say ok I'm gonna call Mel just cause I feel like it. Ok says Freddie . We hang up and I tell Siri to call Mel . Siri says calling Mel . 1 ring and Mel answers. Hey sissy she says . Hey Mel what's happening in your neck of the woods I ask? She says not much . I say oh well I got my wisdom teeth removed and mom wouldn't let me recover at the house she wants to move to be by you the cops are after her and she's mad that I did the procedure without her permission . Mel says oh my gosh sissy I'm so sorry. It's not your fault she's like that Mel . I gotta go I'm really sad that that had to hapen . Ugh when I haven't f elt good either it's so frustrating ugh ugh ugh . The end


End file.
